<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You totally deserved that one” by Schattenschreiberin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506736">“You totally deserved that one”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin'>Schattenschreiberin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detention, Overland-twins, Stupid Teachers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Jack is the one who’s getting detention for one of his pranks but today Jackson has to sit in the almost empty classroom and listen to the obnoxiously loud ticking from the clock on the wall.<br/>He has nothing to regret though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You totally deserved that one”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t believe Jack when he told him that their school had a torture device for detention but now that he was sitting here, he began to understand what his twin had meant. The clock in this room was way louder than in any other room. And he was pretty sure that it wasn’t even showing the right time. They only moved into town recently, so he didn’t get the chance to see the whole school yet, but this had to be the most annoying clock in the whole building.</p>
<p>Jackson tapped his pen on his math homework in common pace with the ticking. He at least wanted to be done with this when he came home…</p>
<p>A loud thud and muffled groan from his left made him look over to one of the two other people in the room. Merida had let her head fall on her own homework in obvious frustration over the confusing subject. Which made the brunet teen sympathize even more with the redhead. Rapunzel had told him that Merida was a great friend but today he had seen it for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their math teacher was sick, so they had a substitute teacher for two hours, one before and one after lunch. And she was one of those people who did not deserve to call themselves ‘teacher’. Maybe she knew more about math than her students and maybe she knew the basics of how to teach but she was a horrible person.</p>
<p>At the beginning a few teachers had eyed Jacks white hair with a sign of disapproval but after knowing that he was not violating the schools dress code they didn’t pay it any more attention. This woman though didn’t seem to have get the note… One comment was fine, dyeing your hair was not allowed at their school, at least not in unnatural colors, but even after Hiccup almost landed in detention for giving a quite good explanation as to what ‘albinism’ was, she still had the nerve to call Jack out for not dyeing his hair to either match his twin or at least to something that looked ‘normal’.</p>
<p>Jackson literally felt his eye twitch for the whole lesson. Nobody was allowed to give his brother self-esteem issues… and after seeing Jack bite his lip and tug on a few strands of his hair he decided to teach that woman a lesson.</p>
<p>While the others of their group spent their lunchbreak together, ranting about the stupid and intolerant teacher, Jackson sneaked into the art room to get some supplies to prepare a nice surprise for their substitute. What irony that she was wearing white jeans. And what a bad habit to sit down on a chair without looking at it first.</p>
<p>A more than satisfied grin spread across his face when she screamed in shock after taking a seat on a ton of sponges, soaked with a mixture of water and brown and yellow paint “Now your jeans look so much more natural and normal on you, Miss”</p>
<p>Jackson could practically feel how the students around him struggled to keep themselves from laughing. Nobody wanted detention and to be quite frank… This woman was intolerant, stupid and scary. He felt Jack grab his arm and when he looked over, he saw the same expression on his face he had whenever Emma did something exceptionally adorable ‘I wish I had a camera right now’. Well. They had one. Jacksons’ grin grew even wider as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and made sure that the cameras’ flash was on before snapping a picture of his victim who was still investigating the damages on her, probably very expensive, clothes. The flash pulled her attention to him and he instantly took a second picture to capture her reddened face and the rage. The silent buzzes to his left and right told him that the pictures had reached his friends phones as well. They wouldn’t get lost anytime soon.</p>
<p>When he got pulled out of the classroom, he saw Merida pull out her phone and the whole classroom was filled with buzzing and silent notification noises. He couldn’t get rid off his wide grin as he was dragged to the principals’ office by the yelling and raging teacher, even if he wanted to.</p>
<p>“Hey, Teach!”</p>
<p>As soon as the woman turned her head one of the still dripping wet sponges collided with her face. Now Jackson couldn’t keep himself from laughing anymore. Merida was standing a few feet behind them, another sponge in one hand and her phone in the other. He had no doubt that the class was able to see what was happening through her filming and recording phone.</p>
<p>“You totally deserved that one”</p>
<p>They ended up receiving relatively mild punishments.</p>
<p>Merida didn’t get herself into trouble for nothing. It turned out she had made use of her phone from the start to record most of the teachers’ comments from the first lesson. And the headmaster wasn’t happy about what he heard. He still had to punish the two though. Vigilante shouldn’t become the norm after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson leaned back in his chair “Hey, Merida”</p>
<p>She turned her head and brushed a few of her wild curls to the side.</p>
<p>“Thanks”</p>
<p>Merida grinned and raised a hand to lightly punch his arm “Nobody messes with my friends, Sponge-boy”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought about a reason as to why Jack would have white hair in a modern AU where he’s just a normal human. <br/>I didn’t really want to go with the ‘he bleached his hair’ explanation since… it’s really overdone, and I don’t think it would be healthy to put this much bleach on your head. How much would you even need to get from that kind of brown to pure white?<br/>So, I looked if there are any medical reasons for hair to become pure white at such a young age. There are quite a few. I’m pretty sure that almost everyone has a few white hairs on their head since they can be caused by simple things like too much stress. That’s not an explanation for Jack though since that would be way to extreme. No, Jack has to have some kind of condition that affects the production of melanin (which is a pigment that gives color to your eyes, skin and hair).<br/>A lack of melanin is actually connected to a bunch of other medical conditions. <br/>Like albinism can occur with deafness. <br/>Poliosis causes white hair as well, although in patches and not all of your hair at once, and that is connected to so many diseases and causes that it is too much to list. Two are worth mentioning though when thinking about Jack. Depression and memory issues.<br/>There are so many more to list, so I decided to not go down that rabbit hole and possibly ending up with something that’s a sign for a very short life span and settle with the most well known which is albinism. (I know it’s kind of lazy after reading about so many other reasons…and I’m pretty sure it’s as ‘overdone’ as the bleached hair)<br/>Which is a reason to give him glasses since it affects the eyes in more ways than just making them blue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>